1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid jet head that ejects liquid droplets to perform recording on recording media, a liquid jet apparatus using the liquid jet head, and a method of manufacturing the liquid jet head.
2. Related Art
In recent years, ink jet type liquid jet heads have been used that eject ink droplets onto recording papers or the like to record characters and graphics or eject liquid materials onto the front surfaces of element substrates to form functional thin films. According to the liquid jet heads of this type, liquid such as ink and liquid materials is introduced into channels from liquid tanks via supply tubes, and pressure is applied to the liquid filled in the channels to eject the liquid from nozzles communicating with the channels. In ejecting the liquid, the liquid jet heads or recording media are moved to record characters and graphics or form functional thin films having prescribed shapes.
FIGS. 15A and 15B are cross-sectional schematic views of a liquid jet head 101 described in JP 2011-104791 A. FIG. 15A is a cross-sectional schematic view of a deep groove 105a for generating a pressure wave in liquid in the longitudinal direction thereof. FIG. 15B is a cross-sectional schematic view in a direction perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of grooves 105. The liquid jet head 101 has a laminate structure including a piezoelectric plate 104 of a piezoelectric body, a cover plate 108 which is adhered to one surface of the piezoelectric plate 104, a flow path member 111 which is adhered to an upper surface of the cover plate 108, and a nozzle plate 102 which is adhered to the other surface of the piezoelectric plate 104. Deep grooves 105a and shallow grooves 105b constituting the grooves 105 are alternately formed in parallel on the piezoelectric plate 104. Each of the deep grooves 105a penetrates the piezoelectric plate 104 from one surface to the other surface thereof. Each of the shallow grooves 105b is opened on the one surface of the piezoelectric plate 104, and the piezoelectric material is left on the other surface thereof. Side walls 106a to 106c are formed between the deep grooves 105a and the shallow grooves 105b. Drive electrodes 116a and 116c are formed on side surfaces of the respective deep grooves 105a. Drive electrodes 116b and 116d are formed on side surfaces of the respective shallow grooves 105b. 
Liquid supply ports 109 and liquid discharge ports 110 are formed in the cover plate 108. Each of the liquid supply ports 109 communicates with one end of each of the deep grooves 105a, and each of the liquid discharge ports 110 communicates with the other end of each of the deep grooves 105a. A liquid supply chamber 112 and a liquid discharge chamber 113 are formed in the flow path member 111. The liquid supply chamber 112 communicates with the liquid supply ports 109, and the liquid discharge chamber 113 communicates with the liquid discharge ports 110. Nozzles 103 are formed in the nozzle plate 102, and communicate with the respective deep grooves 105a. 
The liquid jet head 101 is driven in the following manner. Liquid supplied through a supply joint 114 which is disposed on the flow path member 111 passes through the liquid supply chamber 112 and the liquid supply port 109, and is then filled into the deep groove 105a. The liquid filled into the deep groove 105a further passes through the liquid discharge port 110 and the liquid discharge chamber 113, and is then discharged to the outside through a discharge joint 115. When a potential difference is applied between the drive electrodes 116c and 116b, and between the drive electrodes 116c and 116d, thickness-shear deformation of the side walls 106b and 106c is caused. As a result, a pressure wave is generated in the deep groove 105a, and liquid droplets are thereby ejected from the nozzle 103.